clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2013
The Holiday Party 2013 (also known as Coins For Change 2013) was a party in Club Penguin which took place from December 19, 2013 to January 2, 2014. It was first confirmed in an interview with Spike Hike. Then, it was confirmed in one of Spike Hike's tweets. Rockhopper visited the island during the party, and the traditional Coins for Change took place with a new design and format unlike past years. Story Line When Rookie was transporting the coins on Gary's train, he was going too fast, and spilled all of them over Club Penguin. Now, members will be able to direct trains to get the coins by shooting them out of the sky with Gary's new Snowball Cannon. Rockhopper waddled around during the party to give out new backgrounds. Free Items Items Coins for Change Items Trivia *It is the 9th Holiday Party in Club Penguin. *This is the 3rd Holiday Party to cross over years, the first being the Christmas Party 2006 and the second being the Holiday Party 2012. *For the first time ever, members were able to do something for non-members. This had been confirmed by Spike Hike on his Twitter Account. **At the party, members are able to buy trains and go around Club Penguin Island. *Rockhopper's Holiday Background has him wearing his jacket, making his background the first to be decorated after an update. *You can get items by clicking in the icons of the donations. *Oddly, the party was called the Holiday Party in the What's New Blog, but there was no Holiday Party logo. A lot of times this party was called the Coins For Change 2013. **In the Club Penguin Magazine, however, it was called by this name but with a different logo which is red and white. *This is the only Holiday Party to show the decorated parts in the map and auroras behind the mountains and is the only map to first show the Puffle Hotel. *It's the first time that more than 10 billion coins have been donated within the 2 first days of the party. **The goal counter is almost at the top, too, which means that it is possible to have 21 billion coins as our goal. **The counter didn't break this time, because the coin counter had 1 additional digit slot. *It's the first Holiday Party not to have Santa's Sled in it. *Yet again, the total this year succeeded last year's. **This year it took 3 days to reach 12 billion, last year's total. *This is the 3rd Holiday Party to give out a free igloo, the first being the Holiday Party 2011, and the second being the Holiday Party 2012. ** This is the first party to ever give out a free igloo (or any igloo for that matter) to non-members. *As revealed in the Secrets section of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times you can decorate the trees at the Dock simply, by throwing snowballs at them. *Members could take non-members to the Underwater Room via train. Glitches *Penguins can move while inviting other trains to join, even if they don't have a train. *Some penguins can ride with 2 trains if they join a train without a train and then later put it on (does not work for everybody). *You can't access the Ski Village by the Dock, but you can access the Dock by the Ski Village. *When you pick "Games" on the Map and pick Hydro Hopper, the arrow is higher than where the game actually is. *There is another bug where the clouds of the Fire Dojo background overlaps the screen of the game. * There was a bug saying that the Sweet Swirl Igloo was members only. This glitch is now fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks Cfc-2013.jpg|A background for the party. Membership holiday 2013.png|The membership page for the party. PoloFieldHolidayParty2013TwitterSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek by Polo Field of the Ski Lodge on Twitter. Game On Segment CPHoliday2013SkiVillage.png|The Ski Village during the party. Note the exclusive party emoticons. CPHoliday2013Grey.png|Sneak peeks of exclusive items. Note the Grey penguins. CPHoliday2013Train.png|The Red Line railroad. Note the old Friend request icon at the top. CPHoliday2013TrainEnd.png|The ending of the Red Line railroad. CPHoliday2013Igloo.png|The Sweet Swirl Igloo. WaddleOn WaddleOnPenguin-1386786026.png|Holiday Party in the #WaddleOn show. Rooms File:Beach_2013.png|Beach Holiday2013Beacon.png|Beacon ClothesShopHolidayParty2013.png|Clothes Shop Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop holiday13cove.png|Cove HolidayParty13 Dock.PNG|Dock The Dojo.PNG|Dojo Courtyard The Fire Dojo.PNG|Fire Dojo Holiday13forest.PNG|Forest HolidayParty13 Iceberg.PNG|Iceberg Holiday13shack.png|Mine Shack Pizzaria.PNG|Pizza Parlor Plaza.PNG|The Plaza HolidayParty2013-PuffleHotelRooftop.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Universty.PNG|School the Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill holiday13village.png|Ski Village HolidayParty2013SnowDojo.png|Snow Dojo SF Christmas 2013.png|Snow Forts StadiumHolidayParty13.png|Stadium Holiday13town.png|Town Center holiday13station.png|Train Station Rockhopper Spotted Rockhopper spottings.png|Rockhopper at The Beach On Server Aurora Boreal (Portuguese). Rockhopper_Spotted_at_Abacadabra.png|Rockhopper spotted in the Spanish server Abracadabra at the Migrator. Rockhopper Spotted.png|Rockhopper Spotted at the Server Alaska on the Red Line. rh meetup.PNG|Rockhopper spotted on the server Fog. rh meetup 2.PNG|Rockhopper spotted on the server Zipline. RockhopperMeet1.png|Rockhopper spotted on Wool Socks at the Forest. RockhopperMeet2.png|Rockhopper spotted on Wool Socks at the Forest again. RockhopperMeet3.png|Rockhopper spotted on Wool Socks at the Blue Line. CFC Donation Station CFC_Donation_Station_2.png|The Toys and Warm coats page. CFC_Donation_Page.png|The Save Penguins Nesting Grounds page. Even_More_Donations.png|The School Libraries in Ethiopia and India page. More_and_Even_More_Donations.png|The Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey And Andean Cat Habitats page. Even_More_and_More_Donations.png|The Help Kids in Hospital Play page. Cfc1.png|The Clean Water Intiative in Ecuador page. Ever More and Even More Donations.PNG|Wildlife Corridor for the Snow Leopard and Saiga Antelope. Mm_cookie.png|The New Elementary School and School Kits page. Next To The End.PNG|Painted Dog and Lion Habitats in Africa. Coins For Sucess.PNG|New Hospital Wing in Malawi Club Penguin Times News Issue #423 CPTimesIssueUpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #424 CPTimesIssue424SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #424 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue424UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #424 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #425 CPTimesIssue425FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue425FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue425SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue425UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #425 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #426 CPTimesIssue426FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue426FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue426SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue426UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #427 CPTimesIssue427FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue427FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue427SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue427UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #427 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #428 CPTimesIssue428FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #428 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue428FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #428 of the Club Penguin Times. Screens Homepage CoinsForChange2013Homepage.png|The first homepage graphic of the party. HolidayParty2013Homepage2.png|The second homepage graphic of the party. Log-in Screens CoinsForChange2013LoginScreen.png|The first log-in screen of the party. HolidayParty2013LoginScreen2.png|The second log-in screen of the party. Log-off Screens HOLILOGOFF.png|The first log-off screen of the party. HolidayParty2013LogoffScreen2.jpg|The second log-off screen of the party. Emotes File:Holiday_2013_Emoticons_Chimney.png|The Choo-Choo Emote. File:Holiday_2013_Emoticons_CFC.png|The Coins For Change Logo. File:Holiday_2013_Emoticons_Gift.png|The Present Emote. Others HolidayParty2013BeaconTelescope.png|The Telescope during the party HolidayParty2013CoveBinoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars during the party CFC2013DonationNote.png|The note you receive when you donate to Coins For Change BirdPuffleHolidayParty2013.png|The Bird Puffle popping out of the Clock Tower HolidayRockhopperPlayercardBug.png|A bug where your friend appears with Rockhopper's Playercard Note: this may be a hacker. FireDojoBackgroundCloudsHolidayParty2013Bug.png|A bug where the clouds of the Fire Dojo background overlaps the screen CoinsForChange2013PinGetNote.png|The note when you earn the CFC 2013 Pin by donating to Coins for Change for the first time during the party HolidayParty2013MembershipPopup.png|The Membership Pop-up where a non-member tries to buy a train or an item from the Holiday Party 2013 Catalog CFC2013DonationStationAfterHolidayParty2013Note.png|The note when you donate on a Coins for Change Donation Station from an igloo after the party Holiday13map.png|The Map during the party. Videos Disney Club Penguin Coins For Change 2013 Game On Commercial|The "Game On" trailer. Messages Tour Guide Messages Jokes Safe Chat Messages Names in other languages SWFs Rooms Party *Beach *Beacon *Book Room *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dock *Fire Dojo *Forest *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *The Plaza *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Rooftop *Puffle Hotel Spa *Stadium *Clothes Shop *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Dojo *Snow Forts *Town Center *School Party Rooms *Train Station *Green Line *Red Line *Blue Line Music *Beacon, Iceberg, Beach *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts, Mine Shack *CFC Train Station *Stadium *Pizza Parlor, School *Ski Hill, Ski Village *Town Center, The Plaza *Blue Line, Green Line, Red Line *Train Station Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Holiday Parties Category:December Parties Category:Holiday Party 2013